A. Background Regarding Nanoparticulate Compositions
Nanoparticulate compositions, first described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684 (“the '684 patent”), are particles consisting of a poorly soluble therapeutic or diagnostic agent having adsorbed onto the surface thereof a non-crosslinked surface stabilizer. The '684 patent does not describe nanoparticulate compositions of a fibrate.
Methods of making nanoparticulate compositions are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,187 and 5,862,999, both for “Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388, for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,118 for “Process of Preparing Therapeutic Compositions Containing Nanoparticles.”
Nanoparticulate compositions are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,262 for “Use of Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,401 for “Method to Reduce Particle Size Growth During Lyophilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,767 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,552 for “Novel Formulation For Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,404 for “Method of X-Ray Imaging Using Iodinated Aromatic Propanedioates;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,507 for “Use of Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Nanoparticle Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,564 for “Formulations Comprising Olin 10-G to Prevent Particle Aggregation and Increase Stability;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,702 for “Use of Non-Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Minimize Nanoparticulate Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,957 for “Preparation and Magnetic Properties of Very Small Magnetic-Dextran Particles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,459 for “Use of Purified Surface Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,363 and 5,494,683, both for “Surface Modified Anticancer Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,492 for “Water Insoluble Non-Magnetic Manganese Particles as Magnetic Resonance Enhancement Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,824 for “Use of Tyloxapol as a Nanoparticulate Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,710 for “Method for Making Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,393 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,440 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,583 for “Method of Preparing Nanoparticle Compositions Containing Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,683 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbamic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,204 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Dimers as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,738 for “Nanoparticulate NSAID Formulations;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,218 for “Nanoparticulate Iododipamide Derivatives for Use as X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,328 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Diatrizoxy Ester X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,133 for “Process of Preparing X-Ray Contrast Compositions Containing Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,160 for “Surface Modified NSAID Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,931 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,188 for “Polyalkylene Block Copolymers as Surface Modifiers for Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,448 for “Sulfated Non-ionic Block Copolymer Surfactant as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,536 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,749 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carboxylic Anydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,750 for “Diagnostic Imaging X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,783 for “Redispersible Nanoparticulate Film Matrices With Protective Overcoats;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,579 for “Site-specific Adhesion Within the GI Tract Using Nanoparticles Stabilized by High Molecular Weight, Linear Poly(ethylene Oxide) Polymers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,108 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,143 for “Butylene Oxide-Ethylene Oxide Block Copolymers Surfactants as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,456 for “Milled Naproxen with Hydroxypropyl Cellulose as Dispersion Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,657 for “Novel Barium Salt Formulations Stabilized by Non-ionic and Anionic Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,938 for “Sugar Based Surfactant for Nanocrystals;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,981 for “Improved Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents and Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,552 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbonic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388 for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,919 for “Nanoparticles Containing the R(−)Enantiomer of Ibuprofen;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,001 for “Aerosols Containing Beclomethasone Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,025 for “Reduction of Intravenously Administered Nanoparticulate Formulation Induced Adverse Physiological Reactions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,829 “Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,858 for “Methods of Making Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,225 for “Injectable Formulations of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,506 for “New Solid Dose Form of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,400 for “Methods of Treating Mammals Using Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,922 for “Nebulized Aerosols Containing Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,989 for “Methods for Preventing Crystal Growth and Particle Aggregation in Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,806 for “Use of PEG-Derivatized Lipids as Surface Stabilizers for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,029 for “Rapidly Disintegrating Solid Oral Dosage Form,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,986 for “Solid Dose Nanoparticulate Compositions Comprising a Synergistic Combination of a Polymeric Surface Stabilizer and Dioctyl Sodium Sulfosuccinate;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,814 for “Bioadhesive Nanoparticulate Compositions Having Cationic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,478 for “Small Scale Mill;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,381 for “Methods for Targeting Drug Delivery to the Upper and/or Lower Gastrointestinal Tract,” all of which are specifically incorporated by reference. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Application No. 20020012675 A1, published on Jan. 31, 2002, for “Controlled Release Nanoparticulate Compositions,” describes nanoparticulate compositions, and is specifically incorporated by reference.
Amorphous small particle compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,484 for “Particulate Composition and Use Thereof as Antimicrobial Agent;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,689 for “Method for Making Uniformly Sized Particles from Water-Insoluble Organic Compounds;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,454 for “Method for Making Uniformly-Sized Particles From Insoluble Compounds;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,522 for “Ultrasmall, Non-aggregated Porous Particles of Uniform Size for Entrapping Gas Bubbles Within and Methods;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,496, for “Ultrasmall Porous Particles for Enhancing Ultrasound Back Scatter.”
B. Background Regarding Fenofibrate
The compositions of the invention comprise a fibrate, preferably fenofibrate. Fenofibrate, also known as 2-[4-(4-chlorobenzoyl)phenoxy]-2-methyl -propanoic acid, 1-methylethyl ester, is a lipid regulating agent. The compound is insoluble in water. See The Physicians' Desk Reference, 56th Ed., pp. 513-516 (2002).
Fenofibrate is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,792 for “Phenoxy-Alkyl-Carboxylic Acid Derivatives and the Preparation Thereof;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,726 for “Novel Dosage Form of Fenofibrate;” U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,074,670 and 6,277,405, both for “Fenofibrate Pharmaceutical Composition Having High Bioavailability and Method for Preparing It.” U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,792 describes a class of phenoxy-alkyl carboxylic compounds which encompasses fenofibrate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,726 describes a gelatin capsule therapeutic composition, useful in the oral treatment of hyerlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia, containing micronized fenofibrate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,670 refers to immediate-release fenofibrate compositions comprising micronized fenofibrate and at least one inert hydrosoluble carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,101 describes a process for making fenofibrate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,405 is directed to micronized fenofibrate compositions having a specified dissolution profile. In addition, International Publication No. WO 02/24193 for “Stabilised Fibrate Microparticles,” published on Mar. 28, 2002, describes a microparticulate fenofibrate composition comprising a phospholipid. Finally, International Publication No. WO 02/067901 for “Fibrate-Statin Combinations with Reduced Fed-Fasted Effects,” published on Sep. 6, 2002, describes a microparticulate fenofibrate composition comprising a phospholipid and a hydroxymethylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase inhibitor or statin.
WO 01/80828 for “Improved Water-Insoluble Drug Particle Process,” and International Publication No. WO 02/24193 for “Stabilised Fibrate Microparticles,” describe a process for making small particle compositions of poorly water soluble drugs. The process requires preparing an admixture of a drug and one or more surface active agents, followed by heating the drug admixture to at or above the melting point of the poorly water soluble drug. The heated suspension is then homogenized. The use of such a heating process is undesirable, as heating a drug to its melting point destroys the crystalline structure of the drug. Upon cooling, a drug may be amorphous or recrystallize in a different isoform, thereby producing a composition which is physically and structurally different from that desired. Such a “different” composition may have different pharmacological properties. This is significant as U.S. Food and Drug Administration (USFDA) approval of a drug substance requires that the drug substance be stable and produced in a repeatable process.
WO 03/013474 for “Nanoparticulate Formulations of Fenofibrate,” published on Feb. 20, 2003, describes fibrate compositions comprising vitamin E TGPS (polyethylene glycol (PEG) derivatized vitamin E). The fibrate compositions of this reference comprise particles of fibrate and vitamin E TPGS having a mean diameter from about 100 nm to about 900 nm (page 8, lines 12-15, of WO 03/013474), a D50 of 350-750 mm, and a D99 of 500 to 900 nm (page 9, lines 11-13, of WO 03/013474) (50% of the particles of a composition fall below a “D50”, and 99% of the particles of a composition fall below a D99). The reference does not teach that the described compositions show minimal or no variability when administered in fed as compared to fasted conditions.
A variety of clinical studies have demonstrated that elevated levels of total cholesterol (total-C), low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C), and apolipoprotein B (apo B), an LDL membrane complex, are associated with human atherosclerosis. Similarly, decreased levels of high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) and its transport complex, apolipoprotein A (apo A2 and apo AII), are associated with the development of atherosclerosis. Epidemiologic investigations have established that cardiovascular morbidity and mortality vary directly with the level of total-C, LDL-C, and triglycerides, and inversely with the level of HDL-C.
Fenofibric acid, the active metabolite of fenofibrate, produces reductions in total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol, apo-lipoprotein B, total triglycerides, and triglyceride rich lipoprotein (VLDL) in treated patients. In addition, treatment with fenofibrate results in increases in high density lipoprotein (HDL) and apolipoprotein apoAI and apoAII. See The Physicians' Desk Reference, 56th Ed., pp. 513-516 (2002).
Because fibrates, including fenofibrate, are so insoluble in water, significant bioavailability can be problematic. In addition, conventional fibrate, including fenofibrate, formulations exhibit dramatically different effects depending upon the fed or fasted state of the patient. Finally, conventional fibrate, including fenofibrate, formulations require relatively large doses to achieve the desired therapeutic effects. There is a need in the art for nanoparticulate fibrate formulations which overcome these and other problems associated with prior conventional microcrystalline fibrate formulations. The present invention satisfies these needs.